


Mario Kart

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future AU, Tumblr Prompt, some bonus mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt where sometime in the future Lumax is playing Mario Kart and someone throws a blue shell.- tumblr prompt





	Mario Kart

**2008**

Lucas was laying on the couch, trying to find something to watch on TV. The house was quiet for a change, the kids were at the Wheelers’. Good luck Mike and El, Lucas laughed to himself, glad it wasn’t him that had to deal with four shouting kids.

  
He heard the door slam shut and a few seconds later Max came in the living room, collapsing on the chair.

  
“Tough day?”

  
“You don’t want to know.” She said. Then she sat up. “Where are the kids?”

  
“At Mike and El’s.” Lucas said, still scrolling absent-mindedly through the TV channels.

  
“Oh yeah.” She relaxed again. “Wait…” she raised an eyebrow. “That means we’re alone?”

  
Lucas dropped the remote. “Uh, yeah….”

  
She stood up and approached him slowly. “You know what that means?”

  
He sat up, smiling as she sat opposite him. “I think so….?”

  
She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “Wanna have a rematch on Mario Kart?”

  
“I thought you’d never ask.” he grinned.

* * *

  
“Oh you did not just throw a blue shell!” Max almost threw the Wii remote through the TV. “I was about to win!”

  
“Sucks to be you.” Lucas nudged her as he overtook into first place.

  
“Best two out of three.”

  
“Oh it’s on. It’s on like Donkey Kong.”

  
She looked at him, “Please never say that again.”

  
“Shit! Stupid Toad oh my god can you mooooooove!” She screamed at the tv. “I can’t believe that little mushroom just hit me with a red shell!”

  
“Oh wait? What’s that sound?” Lucas said dramatically, “why it’s only Yoshi coming in from the rear!” He said, overtaking Max.

  
“Waluigi I swear to god if you hit me with another shell-” Max was in second place, but Lucas was in fourth, creeping up on her. “You better watch your back Toad.” he heard her grumble under her breath.

  
“Mario better watch his back.” Lucas said, just about to overtake Max after hitting Waluigi with a shell.

  
“Yes!” She screamed, getting a red mushroom that took her just in front of Toad. “Mario wins!” She stood up creating an L shape with her finger and thumb. “Looooser! Mario beats Yoshi, yet again.”

  
“I demand a rematch!” Lucas stood up.

  
“I won fair and square.”

  
“We’re hoooooome!” A small voice shouted, breaking them apart.

  
“Thanks for having them over,” Max said to El. “It was good to have some free time.”

  
“It was no trouble, right Mike?” El looked up at her husband who had their 8 year old clinging to his back.

  
“Oh yeah, they had fun.” he leaned down so only Max and El could hear, “but maybe uh… we could do this the other way around next time?”

  
Max and El rolled their eyes, sharing a laugh between them. But she agreed to take the Wheeler kids next week.

  
“Dad, you’re supposed to let me win!” Came a shout from the living room.

  
Mike put his son down and they followed the noise to see Lucas’ daughter pouting because Lucas had won Mario Kart.

  
“Want a go Mike? Wheelers Vs Sinclairs?”

  
Mike exchanged a glance with his son and they sat down, grabbing the Wii remotes.

  
After a few rounds they swapped out, El and their daughter against Max and their other daughter. It got most competitive when the adults began playing, the kids sat watching in shame.

  
“They’re like kids…” the youngest Wheeler folded his arms.

  
“It’s embarrassing…” the oldest Sinclair hid behind her hands.

  
“Mike you hit me!” Max shouted. “Ok let’s go, one on one!” The childhood feud had been started once again.

  
“You wish!” Mike shouted, and the two were bickering again.

  
“I think we’ll leave Mario Kart for a while…” El said to Lucas as they stood watching their spouses fight like children over who was better at the video game.

  
“You want a coffee? I think we’ll be here a while.” Lucas offered and lead El to the kitchen, the shouting still heard from the living room.


End file.
